Misery
by NoDoUbTeR1981
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. I've been reading them for years and thought I would give it a try. Read and review as you wish. I am pretty nervous, as this is my first attempt and I am very new to this. It is a bit dark. It will have a good outcome though. Anyways, give it a try if you wish. I do NOT own South of Nowhere
1. Chapter 1

Misery

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV:

So, it was three years ago to the day. It was the day that my entire life changed. Not only was it the day that we buried my brother, Clay, it was also the last day I saw her. She was my best friend.

I guess I should explain myself a little better. My name is Spencer Carlin, I am 24 years old, and I teach Kindergarten. Back then, I had a best friend, her name was Ashley Davies. We'd been best friends since preschool. Somewhere along the way I realized I had feelings for her. I never got the chance to tell her, because after my brother's funeral, I just took off from Los Angeles. I couldn't deal. I flew back home to Ohio and moped around for about a year. Then, I decided that Clay wouldn't want that. So, I went back to school and got my teaching license. Well, now my job has taken me back out here to La La Land. I want to find her. I want to tell her everything. But, who's to say she even lives here anymore? Well, that's why I've decided to call Kyla, Ashley's sister. Hopefully this goes well. Wish me luck!

"Hello?" Kyla asks, as she answers her phone.

"Oh! You answered! Hi Kyla, it's uh…it's Spencer." I replied, taking a shaky breath.

"Holy shit! Spencer? As in, Spencer Carlin?" she asks.

"The one and only." I answered.

"Oh, my god! It's been forever! How've you been, girl? Is everything okay?! I mean, we haven't heard from you in 3 years and now all of the sudden you're calling? Did Glenn die now or something? Paula? Arthur?" she rambled.

"I know! It has been forever. I've been okay. Yes, everything is fine. No! Glenn isn't dead, or my mother or father. They are all alive and well. I'm actually calling because I have found myself back in La La Land, my job brought me here. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee. Maybe we can catch up? Oh, goodness, now I am rambling aren't I?" I breathed out.

"Oh, thank God! Meet up for coffee? I mean, yeah. Sure. Why not, right? Where were you thinking?" she asked.

"Oh, hmm. How about the Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf off of Sunset? At about…5:30? Would that work for you?" I asked, while checking my watch.

"Ooh! I love that place. Yes, 5:30 is great. See you in about a half an hour." Kyla replied.

"Okay, great! See you then." I replied. I hit the end button and head out to my car; a vintage Mustang. I get in and make my way to Sunset. I pull in to a parking place and head inside.

"Hello, ma'am! What can I get for you today?" asks the barista.

"I'll take a large blended Carmel Macchiato and a biscotti, please." I tell the barista.

"Okay, that'll be $6 even, please?" she tells me.

"Perfect. Here's a $10. Keep the change." I said, as I grabbed my order and made my way to a table in the corner. I pull out my phone and check the time; it's 5:28, Kyla should be here any second now. I know it's only Kyla, but I'm still really nervous. 3 years is a long time. What am I going to say? Should I just straight up ask her about Ashley? Do I wait for her to bring her up? I am so caught up in my nervousness that I didn't hear Kyla coming until she was literally right in front of me.

"Spencer! Hi! Wow, you look fabulous!" Kyla exclaims as she grabs me and pulls me into a fierce hug.

"Thanks! You look wonderful as well, Kyla." I replied, hugging her in return. "So, sit. Please." I add, gesturing to the empty chair.

"Good idea. So, what was it again that brought you back out here?" She starts off.

"It was my teaching job. I teach Kindergarten, and basically, I was transferred out here." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"So, you've been in Ohio all this time?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, yeah…for the most part anyways. It took me a whole year to actually get and up get motivated. What happened 3 years ago really took it's toll on me." I said, sighing.

"Well, that's understandable. You'd just lost your brother, that's not something people just get over. It seemed like it hit you pretty bad. Bad enough to just up and leave without saying a word, to ANYone." She said, making sure to emphasize that particular word.

"Yeah…I don't really have a good excuse for that. All I can say is that I'm sorry and hope that's good enough." I replied.

"Yeah, and that's not really up to me. You know eventually you'll have to see her, right? And talk to her?" Kyla asked.

"I know I can't ignore it forever. I'm going to have to face what I did, eventually. I just hope she doesn't punch me or something. I'm quite sure she hates me." I said.

Kyla scoffs, "I'm quite sure she doesn't." she says, laughing.

"What makes you so sure? Does she say otherwise?" I asked nervously.

"No, she doesn't. Quite the contrary, actually. But I think she's deflecting, you know?" she answered.

"Oh, that's promising. So, she DOES hate me." I stated.

"She says she does. None of us believe her. We can see it in her eyes. Well, I can anyways. I can't speak for the others." She tells me.

"If I could go back in time, I would at least tell her what was going on with me. Maybe she would've come with me. All I know, was that I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here…it hurt too much." I said, sighing.

"I can see that you're still broken over it. It weighs heavily on your mind, doesn't it? The whole situation?" Kyla asks.

"Yes, of course. I know that I broke her heart. Hell, I broke my own. I hate myself for hurting her. But, I can't turn back time. You know, I'd like to talk to her, see if I can at least explain the frame of mind I was in at the time. She doesn't have to forgive me or anything. I just want a chance for her to hear me out." I breathe out.

"I can try and talk to her, if you'd like me to?" Kyla offers.

"I…sure? Why not, right?" I reply. During a lapse in conversation, I begin eating my biscotti. "Would you like half? Sorry, I haven't eaten since before the plane ride out here. That was 3 days ago!" I rush out.

"3 days? Geeze, Spencer! No, I'm okay. Thanks for offering. You shouldn't do that to yourself, it's not healthy." Kyla responds, worriedly.

"I know, I don't usually do that. I've just been off in another dimension, I guess. Being back out here was like a culture shock all over again. If you know what I mean." I explain.

"Yeah, I get the gist of what you're saying." She says. "So, what plans do you have for today? Are you going to stop by Clay's grave?" she adds.

"Ohh…yeah. Those are the only actual plans I had. I uh…haven't even told Glenn that I'm back yet. You're the only person who knows. Aside from mom and dad, of course." I respond, sighing and grabbing my necklace.

Just then, Kyla's phone starts ringing. "Shit. I have to get that. Hello? Oh! Ashley! Where am I? I'm having coffee with a friend. Which friend? Uhm…a friend that you haven't met yet. What's their name? Uh, Gabby? Yes! Her name is Gabby. We met at the gym. I'm not lying! Sheesh! Let you talk to her?! What the hell, Ashley?! I don't have to answer to you! You're not my mother! I'm hanging up now! Bye, sis!" she practically yells, hanging up her phone.

"So, hi Kyla, my name is Gabby. Nice to meet you." I say, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh, my god. I am SO sorry about that, Spence." She exclaims.

"Oh…no one's called me that for years…she gave me that nickname, ya know?" I say, my heart stinging a little bit.

"Shit, I forgot. It just became second nature to call you that. So, I apologize." She apologizes.

"Kyla, stop! It's fine! Really, I swear." I assure her.

"Okay. Anyways, I'm afraid that if I don't leave soon she's going to track me down, and I'm pretty sure you're not ready to face her yet." Kyla explains.

"Okay, no problem. It was great catching up with you. We'll have to hang out again, soon. I have your number, so I'll text you." I reply, getting up to hug her goodbye.

"Sounds like a plan girl! I look forward to it." She says, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

Alright, well off to the cemetery. Better make sure I have Kleenex in the car. I've got a feeling I'll be bawling my eyes out by the time today is through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV:

"I can't believe it's been 3 years already. It seems just like yesterday." I think to myself as I get out of my car. I'm so caught up in my thoughts because of how strange Kyla acted on the phone, I mean, she freaking hung up on me. What is going on with her? I think as I shift the flowers from one hand to the other. Sighing, I look up and see someone sitting at Clay's grave. They have shoulder length blonde hair and a small frame.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone would be here." I stammer out, feeling a strong sense of nervousness come over me.

The girl, who had been crying, freezes and stays silent for a few moments before sighing, saying in a small voice, "It's okay, how would you know anyone would be here?"

"I don't mean to intrude, but, did you know Clay? Were you a friend of his or something?" I ask, gently.

"You could say that." She answered. I could swear there is something familiar about this girl.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be nosy." I add.

"No, it's fine, really. I won't be much longer, if you want to wait." She says.

"Okay, great. Thanks. So, how did you know him? Did you know his sister, Spencer?" I ask.

She hangs her head and sighs, her breathing has become rapid.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry. I pushed too far, didn't I? I always do that." I ramble.

"No, no! It's fine. I just...I can't do this anymore." She says, slowly turning around. Something in her voice changed. It sounds familiar…very familiar. "It's me, Ashley. I…I'm back." The girl says, lifting her eyes to meet mine. I am standing there in complete shock as those beautiful blue eyes come up to meet mine.

"No…no. It can't be. How? I mean, why? When?" I say, stumbling over my words.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I just got back the other day…look, I don't want to push this, so I'm just gonna go." Spencer says, getting to her feet and gathering her things. I can tell she's an absolute mess.

"Oh, no! Spence…er! You don't have to leave. He's your brother. I say, almost using the nickname I gave her all those years ago, when we were little kids. "I'll go, okay? I can see that seeing me has shaken you. Trust me, I am having the same issues. I'm just having trouble comprehending the fact that you are here, standing right in front of me. I really thought that I'd never see you again. Yet, here you are." I laugh narcissistically, "I mean, were you even going to tell me you were back? Or was I supposed to find out like this? Not that I'd be surprised. That's kind of the way we left things anyways, right? With you surprising all of us, especially me, and just taking off without a single word." I add, with a slight glare.

"Of course not, Ashley! Of course I was gonna let you know. I just…needed to get settled in and…with the way things got left, I wasn't sure you'd even WANT to talk to me. I mean, I tried getting a hold of Kyla to let her know I was back." She answered, shaking.

"Wait…you're 'Gabby' aren't you? That was you having coffee with Kyla, wasn't it?" I asked, everything now dawning on me.

She visibly sighs before answering, "Yeah, that was me. I was meeting her to let her know I was back, and she told me she was going to try and talk to you for me. See if you'd meet me so I could at least try and explain what happened 3 years ago." She said. "Look, today marks 3 years since my brother died, so the last thing I want to do is stand around and argue with you, especially right on top of his grave. So, I'm just gonna go. I can't do this. Not today. If you are willing to talk some other day, Kyla has my number. Anyways, I only got here 3 days ago, so it's not like I've been here that long without letting you know, and now you do know. So that's settled. Okay, well I am rambling now, so I'm gonna go. Have a nice day, Ash…ley. You look fabulous, by the way." She breathes out, barely being able to keep her composure.

I couldn't do anything but watch her go. She's back. She's really back. 3 years, and now she's just…back? I have got to call Kyla! I'm gonna kill her for lying to me. I think to myself as I dial her number.

"Hi, Ashley! I was just about to call you." She exclaims as she answers.

"Oh, don't give me that, Kyla. I know who 'Gabby' is, okay? So you can stop whatever lie you were going to feed me." I tell her.

"How do you know who Gabby is? And I wasn't going to lie. I did earlier, yes, but I was gonna tell you everything. So, if you think you know, please tell me who you think Gabby is, Ashley?" She asks.

"It's frigging Spencer, KYLA! Why would you freaking lie to me about Spencer? Why?!" I say, raising my voice.

"Oh, fuck. How did you find out? I only lied because she was sitting right there and I freaking panicked, okay? I swear!" She explains.

"Well, I went to Clay's grave, walk up and find a girl sitting there. She was disguising her voice, so my guess was that she recognized mine when I yelled out in surprise. Anyways, we talked a little, then she turned around and it was freaking Spencer. How long have you known she was back?! Can you at least answer that?" I asked.

"Today! I only found out today, when she called me. I put that on everything that I love!" Kyla practically screams.

"Okay, alright! I believe you. Calm your tits. So, you were going to talk to me for her?" I asked. "What exactly were you going to say, Kyla? 'Hey Ash, guess what? The best friend who completely shattered your heart is back from Ohio, and she wants to see you'?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No, not in those exact words. I was going to tell you that you should meet up with her, when YOU were ready, so that she could at least tell you the fame of mind she was in at that time." Kyla said.

"I can imagine the frame of mind she was in, she'd just buried her brother. What I will never understand is why she didn't tell me she was leaving." I said.

"I don't think she even knew she was leaving until she was on the plane, Ashley." Kyla said. "But look, this is not my place. Come home and I'll give you her number. What you choose to do with it is up to you. But I just want you to have it." She added.

Sighing, I say "Fine Kyla! I'll be there soon. Love ya, bye." Then I press the end button. I place the flowers I bought on Clay's grave and touch the headstone. "We miss you, Clay. So, your sister is back from Ohio. Crazy, right? I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I'm still so hurt and angry over her decision to just leave. But, there are also things that I need to tell her. Things I should've said a long time ago. Maybe she wouldn't have left if I'd told her? Who knows, right? Anyways, I just wanted to come show you some love. I've got to get going. Do me a favor, Clay? Watch over her, please?" I finish my speech to Clay and head home. I suddenly feel very drained. The day turned out to be way more emotional than I was anticipating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV:

Well, I really wasn't prepared for that. I think to myself as I make my way home. I thought I'd be more prepared for that. What did I expect, really? That she'd just be so happy to see me that she'd throw her arms around me and forget what happened 3 years ago? Pfft! Fat chance. I feel so emotionally drained, but I know I have so much stuff to do. As I'm making my way home I decide to go through In-n-Out to get a #2 with animal style fries. Only having one biscotti in 3 days has really began to take it's toll. I am completely famished.

I get home a little after 7:30 and make my way into the living room to watch some television while I eat. I find re-runs of my favorite 90's show, Boy Meets World, and pull my phone out to see if anyone's tried to call me. I notice that I have 2 new messages. I check them and find one from my mother, just checking up on me. The other one is from Kyla. It reads:

 _1 new message from Kyla:_

 _Hey, Spencer! Ashley called me and told me what happened. Omg! Are you okay? I don't know if it's any consolation, but she seemed pretty shaken about the encounter with you. Also, she DID take your number and told me that she has every intention of getting a hold of you. Anyways, girl, write me back so I know that you're okay._

I decide it's best to probably write her back, so I reply:

 _Me:_

 _Hey, Ky. Yeah, I'm okay, I promise. Just like her, I'm a little shaken. It was just a shock to see her. When I heard her voice, I just froze. I tried to disguise my voice. That was rather silly of me. I'm glad she took my number. That makes me feel a little better. No worries, Ky. I'm always okay. Thank you for checking on me, though. I highly appreciate it._

 _Kyla:_

 _Yeah, that's totally understandable. Anytime, Spencer, you are still my friend. Anyways, could we meet up for lunch sometime this week?_

 _Me:_

 _Thanks for that. Of course we can meet for lunch. Call me to set a date and we'll definitely make some time to have lunch. Anyways, I'm pretty drained, so I think I'm gonna go take a relaxing bath and climb into bed._

 _Kyla:_

 _Okay, sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night, Spencer._

 _Me:_

 _Good night, Kyla._

After that, I head into my room to take a bath and get ready for bed. Hopefully tomorrow isn't as draining as today was.

Ashley's POV:

I can't believe she's back. Spencer Carlin is really back. I don't know if I'm mad, if I'm happy, or a mixture of both. I do know that she looked really good. I do know that I've missed her, a lot. Should I call her? Let her try and give an explanation? I dunno. Maybe I should text her first. I just wish that I wouldn't have been so afraid to tell her how I felt about her. Maybe she'd never have left.

As I sit here thinking, my phone buzzes with a text message. It's from a really good friend of mine, Pauline, or Paulie for short. We met 2 and half years ago. She's pretty cool. She's been through a lot, so it was easy to connect with her.

 _1 new message from Paulie:_

 _Hey, D. What's up? Wanna come over for a bit? Me and Tori bought a 12 pack. Mary B. is coming over too. (Tori is Paulie's gf. Mary B. is their co-best friend that they went to school with)_

 _Me:_

 _Hell yeah! After the day I've had? I'll be there soon. I'll explain when I get there_

I gather my keys and a light jacket and make may ways to Paulie's. It takes about ten minutes to get there. I pull in the driveway and knock on the door. Tori answers, "Oh, hey Ash! Come on in! How have you been?" She asks.

"Where do I even begin?" I reply.

"You could try from the beginning." Suggests Tori.

"It's pretty complicated, maybe someday soon?" I offer.

"Hey, by all means. I'm not going to push you…PAULIE! ASHLEY IS HERE!" Tori yells.

"Okay, be right down!" Yells Paulie.

"So, where's Mary B.? Paulie told me that she was coming over." I ask Tori.

"Oh, she's on her way. She's stopping to get some food." She replies.

"Alright, bitches. Let's get this party started." Says Paulie, as she enters the room with 3 bottles of beer. She hands me one and I crack it open, taking a nice long sip.

"Ah, now that's the stuff. I definitely needed that." I say.

"So, what exactly is going on, D.?" Asks Paulie, sitting down and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, remember Spencer? My best friend who just took off 3 years ago without a single word?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. Hard to forget." Responds Paulie.

"Ain't that the truth?" I laughed sarcastically. "Anyways, she's back. I went to Clay's grave earlier and found some girl there, crying. So, I asked if she was a friend of Clay's and if she knew Spencer. That's when she decided to turn around…and well, what do you know? It was Spencer." I add.

A knock at the door interrupts the conversation. "Come on in, Mary B.!" Paulie yells. She then turns to me and says, "Wow, that's some crazy shit right there. So, she's just all the sudden…back?" She asks as Mary walks in the door with an armload of food and drinks.

"Shit, Mary B. Let me grab some of that." Paulie offers, taking some of the bags.

"Hey, Ash. How are you doing?" Mary asks as she sets down her bags.

"Oh, you know…I'm okay for the most part. As I was just telling Paulie and Tori here, Spencer is back. I ran into her at Clay's grave. To say it was awkward would be an understatement." I state.

"Well, yeah. I can only imagine. So, what brought her bacj out here?" Asks Mary.

"Apparently a teaching job brought her back out here. She teaches Kindergarten and was forced to transfer here. That's what Kyla told me anyways." I answer, taking a sip of my beer.

"That's nice. So, are you gonna call her?" Asks Paulie.

I sigh heavily before answering, "I don't know…I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer's POV:

So, it's been a week since that crazy day. I haven't heard from Ashley yet. Not that I expect to anytime soon. Kyla has tried to talk to me almost every day. We went to coffee the other day, which was nice. I'm glad she is still willing to be my friend after I just took off without speaking to anyone for 3 freaking years. We've gotten really close, and it feels good to have someone I can confide in.

I decide that I'm in the mood to go out for a walk. So, I grab my phone and headphones so that I can listen to music while I walk. I lock my door and head in the direction of the nearest park. About half way there, my phone buzzes. I look down and see a number I don't recognize.

 _1 new message from 310-555-7981:_

 _Hey_

 _Me:_

 _Um, hi?_

 _Unknown:_

 _You don't know who this is, do you?_

 _Me:_

 _Can't say that I do. Do you have the wrong number?_

 _Unknown:_

 _No, this is Spencer, right?_

 _Me:_

 _Yes_

 _Unknown:_

 _Then, no. I do not have the wrong number._

 _Me:_

 _Okay, sooo…can I ask who this is?_

 _Unknown:_

 _Lol, you can ask all you want. Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you._

Okay, I'm beginning to get the creeps. I look around to make sure no one's following me.

 _Me to Kyla:_

 _Hey, Ky. I hate to bother you, but I'm kinda freaked out right now. Ashley's number isn't 555-7981, is it?_

 _Kyla:_

 _No, that is definitely not her number. Why are you freaked out._

 _Unknown:_

 _Blondie? I wasn't done talk to you._

 _Me to Kyla:_

 _I'm getting really strange texts from some weird number._

 _Me to Unknown:_

 _What is it you want?_

 _Unknown:_

 _Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. Goodbye, Blondie. For now._

My heart is pounding in my chest.

 _Kyla:_

 _Omg, what? Are you okay? Come over. Right now._

 _Me:_

 _I'm really scared. Are you sure that's a good idea? Will Ashley be home?_

 _Kyla:_

 _You know what? I don't care. My friend needs help and I am gonna help her. Get over here, now!_

I sigh before responding.

 _Me:_

 _Okay, Ky. I'll be there soon._

I walk back to my house and get in my car and make my way to Kyla and Ashley's. I am petrified right now. Those texts are scaring the shit out of me and now on top of that, I'm headed to Ashley's. I kind of hope she won't be there. I don't think I can handle seeing her right now. After about 10 minutes, I pull into Kyla's driveway and park my car. I take a few deep breaths and then make my way to the door. With my whole body shaking, I tentatively knock on the door.

"Shit! Coming! Hold on a sec." I hear Kyla scream from the other side of the door. 2 seconds later the door opens and Kyla flings her arms around me in a hug. "Oh, my God. You're shaking horribly, Spencer. Get in here." She proclaims, dragging me inside. I know I must look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Okay, so let me see your phone." Says Kyla, taking my phone from my hands as we sit on the couch. She reads them thoroughly, her eyes widening every so often. "Oh my god, what a fucking creeper. We need to find to find out who this is. Quickly. They sound like they're planning something serious." She adds.

"I know, that's what has me freaking out." I say, still shaking.

"I think we should take this to the police. Maybe they could track whose cell phone it is?" Asks Kyla.

"I dunno, maybe. Can we go in 10 mins? I need to get my wits about me." I ask.

"Of course, Spencer. Would you like something to drink? How about a soda?" She offers.

"Oh, sure. Thanks, Ky. That would be great." I reply.

"Okay, be right back." Kyla says, as she gets off the couch and goes bounding into the kitchen.

Just then, the front door opens and Ashley walks in. She's yet to notice me. Omg…should I hide? I think to myself. No, that's silly. Come on, Spencer! Get a fucking grip! Ashley finally turns around and she notices me for the first time. Her yes go wide and she drops whatever she was holding.

"Hey, I got your favorite, Spencer. A Cherry Pepsi…Oh, Hey, Ash…" Kyla comes into the room, screeching to a halt at the sight of Ashley. "So, you ready to go, Spencer? The good thing about sodas is that they're portable. Come on, let's go. We've got to get to the police station." Kyla rushes out. Grabbing me and pulling me to my feet. I'm having serious trouble breathing right now.

"What the fuck is sh…police station? Why the police station?" Asks Ashley, with furrowed brows.

Kyla sighs and says, "I'll explain everything later, Ashley. We've gotta go. It'll all make sense when I tell you, okay? Don't be mad at her. I made her come over."

"Okay, whatever." Ashley replies, rolling her eyes and moving out of the way so we can walk out the door. I swear I hear her breath hitch as I walk passed her.

Ashley's POV:

I pull into my driveway and notice a beautiful vintage Mustang. Hmm, Kyla must have someone over. I think to myself as I open the door. As I turn back around I notice a pale looking, shaking Spencer staring at me with wide eyes. I'm positive I'm wearing the same expression as my keys drop out of my hands. I can't do anything but stare at her. Just then, Kyla comes bounding in from the kitchen. "Hey, I got your favorite, Spencer. A Cherry Pepsi…Oh, Hey, Ash…" as she skids to a halt at the sight of me. "So, you ready to go, Spencer? The good thing about sodas is that they're portable. Come on, let's go. We've gotta get to the police station." She adds, as she rushes to Spencer and pulls her to her feet.

"What the fuck is sh…police station? Why the police station?" I ask, worriedly looking between Spencer and Kyla. Kyla sighs and says, "I'll explain everything later, Ashley. We've gotta go. It'll all make sense when I tell you, okay? Don't be mad at her. I made her come over."

I sigh and roll my eyes and say, "Okay, whatever." Then I move out of the way so they can leave. As she walks passed me my breath involuntarily hitches. I can tell something other than what's going on between me and her has her all freaked out. Why would they need to go to the police station? I think to myself as I watch them get into Kyla's car and pull out of the driveway. For the first time in 3 years, I feel something other than contempt for Spencer. I feel completely fucking worried.

I pick my keys up off the floor and set them on the table, then head into the kitchen for something to drink. I choose an A&W Root Beer and make my way to the living room to watch some TV 'til they get back. Pulling out my phone, I decide to text Kyla. I need to know what's going on. I have this gnawing feeling in my stomach.

 _Me:_

 _Hey, sis. Mind telling me what's going on? Why is she so pale? Why is she shaking? Why are you going to the police?_

 _Kyla:_

 _Ash, I told you. I'll tell you everything when we get back. All I'll say right now is that she's pretty scared. In fact, I am too. She got some weird texts earlier. We'll show you when you return. K, love you. Bye._

 _Me:_

 _Okay, Ky. You better._

I put my phone down and change the channel to the ID Channel. I enjoy most of these shows. I still can't stop thinking about her. I hate the way my body betrays me when she's around. I still can't help thinking that she'd have never left if I would have told her how I felt about her. Who knows? Maybe I'll get the chance to tell her soon.

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. Kyla and Spencer walk in. Spencer looks calm now, so that's good. "Okay, you're back. Now mind telling me what's going on?" I ask, looking at them expectantly.

Kyla sighs and answers, "Fine, Ashley. Scoot over so we can sit too." As she grabs Spencer's hand and pulls her toward the couch to sit down.

"Oh, no. That's fine, Ky. I'll sit over here." Spencer says, taking a seat in the La Z Boy.

"Fine, gimme your phone." Kyla says, as she grabs Spencer's phone and sits down next to me. "Spencer went for a walk in the park earlier and started getting these strange texts from some unknown number. Here, look for yourself." She adds, handing me the phone.

I take the phone and begin reading the messages. As I read them, a sense of dread comes over me. No wonder she looked so freaked out earlier. I sneak a look at her and notice her downcast eyes. Her eyes come up to meet mine for a split second before she looks down again. She looks so scared. "Oh my God. No wonder you looked so pale earlier. Are you okay now?" I ask her, concern taking over every other emotion I'm feeling.

"Um…I guess. I'm better than I was, but I'm still terrified." She answers without meeting my eyes.

"Well, what did the police say?" I ask, turning to Kyla.

"They said they'll look into it. They're going to try and figure out whose cell phone it is. But that can take a while so they told her to ignore the texts. They don't want her to block the number because that can erase future messages/evidence." Kyla explains.

"Okay, so in the meantime, what happens? Is she going to stay here? I mean, you can, Spence…if you feel safer with people around." I offer. I realize I just called her Spence, but it's too late to take it back. As I said her name her head shoots up and she gets a really sad look on her face. It pulls at my heart a little bit.

"Oh…I…I wouldn't want to impose…I can…I can stay at home. I'm a big girl." She stammers out.

"No! you're staying. We've got an extra room all made up." Kyla exclaims.

"Well, okay. But, I still need some things from my house." She says, getting to her feet. She looks up and meets my eyes. I'm caught off guard by how beautifully blue they are when she is scared. I hold her eyes for about 3 seconds before I have to look away. Sighing to myself, I get to my feet, "I can…um…I can take you." I offer, nervously playing with my hands.

"Oh…you don't have to, Ashley. I'm sure you've got better things to do than to look after me." She replies.

"Look, I am trying to be nice here. So, come on." I say as I grab my keys from the table and make my ways towards the door.

"O…okay." She replies after looking at Kyla for guidance. Kyla just nods her head and mouths, "Go, it'll be okay."

We get in my car and drive to her house in complete silence. Pretty awkward, but I just don't know how to act or what to say when I am around her right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback. I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. I've got a bit written and I am working on it. Keep reading and I'll keep posting chapters. Thanks again!**

Spencer's POV:

We get back form my house at about 8:00. I can't believe she offered to let me stay here until we figure out who this creep is. I know she's still mad at me, but she's letting her concern for my safety trump whatever else she may be feeling. That gives me some hope that we'll be able to get passed this. When she caught my eyes earlier, my heart was pounding in my chest. Then, she called me Spence, I could tell she wanted to take it back, but by then it was too late.

I'm up in the spare room they are letting me use, getting ready to take a shower when my phone buzzes with a text.

 _310-555-7981:_

 _Haha, you really think they're going to be able to protect you all hours of the day? You're sadly mistaken, Blondie._

I don't respond because the police told me not to. But, I do yelp and begin to cry from the fright. Someone must've heard me because there is knocking at my door.

"Spencer? You okay? I heard a yelp." Asks Kyla, as she slowly opens the door.

She sees my tears and comes rushing over, "Oh my god, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asks.

"I…g-g-got another text. Here, l-look." I stutter, handing Kyla my phone. Just then, Ashley walks by the open door and notices that I am crying. She hesitates before coming in and asks, "What's going on?"

"She got another text. This one is very threatening." Kyla replies, handing my phone to Ashley.

Ashley's eyes go wide as she reads what it says, then she hands me my phone back. As she does, our fingers touch and it feels like lightening shoots through my hand. I think she felt it too, because she pulls away as if she's been zapped. "Oh my god, who IS this?" She asks after gathering herself.

"I wish I knew." I reply. Taking my phone and plugging it in so it can charge. "Well, I'm just going to ignore it. That's what the police said to do. Thanks for checking on me. I'll be okay. Gonna hit the shower and probably go make something to eat. I'm okay now, I promise." I add.

"Are you sure, Spencer?" asks Kyla.

"Yes, I am sure. Go back to what you were doing. I don't want to be a bother." I say, gathering my pajamas and shower stuff.

"Okay, goodnight Spencer. If you need ANYTHING, let me know." Kyla says.

"Goodnight, Ky. I will no worries." I reply. Ashley stands there a few more seconds, looking like she wants to say something. Then she turns around and mumbles, "Goodnight, Spencer." as she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

After a good thirty minute shower, I head downstairs for something to eat. I look through the fridge and decide to make a salad. As I'm chopping up the veggies, Ashley walks into the kitchen, "I won't be long, just grabbing a soda." She says, walking to the fridge.

"Take all the time you need. This is your house." I reply.

"I know. I was just…I don't even know." She said, sighing.

"Y-yeah…I uh…I know what you mean. Are you sure you're okay with me staying here?" I ask, looking up from chopping the onions. She won't meet my gaze.

"Yes, absolutely. I may be upset with you, but that doesn't mean I want something bad happening to you, Spencer." She answers.

I have to clear my throat to get the frog out of it, "Uhm, thanks. That means a lot to me." I respond. I resume chopping the onions. I suddenly realize that I've made more than I can eat. "Oh, shit. I made too much. Would…um…would you like a bowl?" I ask, tentatively.

"Huh? Oh! Sure…why let perfectly good salad go to waste? Still like your veggies, I see." She responds, while grabbing two bowls and setting them on the table.

"Haha, oh, yeah. Love 'em." I say while laughing.

"Would you like a soda with dinner?" she asks me.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll take a Cherry Pepsi." I reply, bringing the bowl to the table and filling our dishes with the salad.

"That sure hasn't changed." She says, grabbing our drinks and coming to the table.

"Nope, never will either." I say, as I pop my soda open and take a sip. "Thanks, by the way." I add.

"N-not a problem." She stutters.

We eat in silence and as I stand up to grab our bowls, me feet get caught up in the rug and a land face first on the floor. The bowls go scattering across the floor and I can feel blood coming from somewhere. "Ah! Shit! Can't even walk on solid ground, what the hell is wrong with me?" I shout, completely embarrassed.

"Shit! Spence, are you okay?" Ashley asks, as she comes running over to help me.

"Uh…yeah. I'm f-fine. Just really freaking embarrassed." I say, grabbing my left eye.

"Are you sure? You're bleeding, Spencer. Come on, let me help you." She says, holding her hand out to me.

"Okay…th-that would be nice." I say as I extend my hand so she can pull me up. The same jolt from earlier is there again, and she unexpectedly drops me at the feel of it. "Ouch, crap." I say, as my ass hits the floor…again.

"Dammit! I am so sorry, Spence. Here, let's try that again." She curses, holding her hand out again.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. You didn't mean to." I say as she is finally able to pull me up. "What the hell is all the yelling about? You guys aren't fighting, are you?" Kyla asks, coming into the kitchen and looking very concerned.

"No…I fell…like a freaking dumbass and then when Ashley tried to help me up, she uh…dropped me." I say to Kyla.

"Oh, thank god! I didn't want you two going at each other's throats already." She responds.

"No…well, anyways. Thanks for helping me, Ashley." I say, picking up our bowls and putting them in the sink. "I think I'm gonna head to bed." I add.

"No! You can't yet! You hit your head, and you're still bleeding. At least let me clean it up and put a bandage on it." Ashley practically yells.

"Oh, I forgot. Y-yeah…thanks." I reply.

"Okay, stay right there. I'll be right back." She says, running out of the kitchen.

"So…I see two bowls there, did she have dinner with you?" Asks Kyla.

"Yeah, I was making a salad when she came in for a soda. I made too much, so I offered her some. She accepted. No biggie." I reply, shrugging.

"Well, that's something. Okay, well you're in good hands. I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Spencer." Kyla says as she gives me a hug.

"Night, chica." I say, squeezing her back.

Ashley's POV:

Damn, she really hit that ground hard. I think as I rummage in the medicine drawer for a bandage and some antibacterial cream and some peroxide. "Ah ha! There you are, you little bastard." I say to myself when I find the bandage. I head back downstairs and find Spencer right where I left her. I take a few seconds to collect myself. I know I am not the only one feeling those jolts every time we touch.

"Ah, right where I left ya. Good girl." I joke as I make my way over to her.

"Yep. I'm right here." She looks up and catches my eyes.

I clear my throat and say, "Alright, so let's get this cut taken care of." Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it so I can clean the cut. I walk over to her and grab her face in my hands. The jolt has turned into a tingly feeling as I hold her face, inspecting the damage. I hear her breath hitch, and I can feel her rapid heartbeat. Clearing my throat again I say, "Okay, bear with me, this may sting a little." As I wipe the paper towel across her eyebrow and dab it with peroxide.

"Ouch…shit, that stings!" She curses, sucking in air through her teeth. She flinches a little, but I hold her face steady.

"I know. Hold still. I'm almost finished, okay?" I say, looking in her eyes and pleading with her.

"O-okay, Ash." She whispers.

My eyes flicker down to her lips, and now I am having trouble breathing. "I'm…um…I'm sorry that I dropped you." I repeat from earlier.

"I told you it's okay, Ashley. Stop worrying about it, please?" She begs.

I know my heart is beating wildly. How can she still affect me like this when she's been gone for 3 freaking years? I think, as I grab the cream and put some on the cut. I take a chance and look in her eyes again, but they are downcast and I can see a sadness taking over her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, tilting her chin up with my finger.

"N-n-nothing, Ashley." She says, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Are you sure?" I ask, grabbing the bandage and gently placing it on her cut.

"Uh huh." She whispers.

I finish up putting the bandage on and inspect my handy work. "Okay, looks like you're good to go. All cleaned up." I say, as I finally remove my hands from her face. I move slightly away from her as well.

"Thanks, Ashley. You didn't have to do this." She says.

I grab the trash and throw it away before saying, "I know I didn't have to. But, I wanted to."

"Well, thanks all the same." She says, giving me a shy smile and one of her signature head tilts. GAH! I love it when she does that. It gets me every time.

"The pleasure was all mine, Spence." I respond. "Well, I'm gonna head off to bed now. If I were you, I'd stay up at least another half hour, just in case you have a concussion." I add, heading out of the kitchen. I stop in the doorway when she quietly responds with, "Goodnight, Ashley. I will stay up a little longer, just so you're not worried."

"Okay, goodnight." I say, taking one last look at her before I head upstairs to my room. I get in bed and lay there thinking about how angry I still am at her, but how I can't seem to be mean to her. The affect she has on me, even now, is astounding. I am pretty sure that I may have wanted to kiss her just now. I honestly don't know what stopped me. We do still have so much to talk about. I think I need to avoid her until I sort everything in my head out. That's not going to be easy, Ash. Since you've decided to invite her to stay here. Good going! I think as I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N:**

 **Here's the next chapter. This one is a little shorter than the last couple. They all vary in length. I again, thank you for the support. It really means a lot to me.**

Ashley's POV:

I wake up the next morning, hop into the shower, and make my way downstairs. I find that Spencer has fallen asleep on the couch watching T.V. I take the blanket off the back of the couch and cover her up with it. She stirs slightly and I don't want her to catch me, so I bolt for the kitchen.

I'm making coffee as I hear shuffling feet making their way in here. I decide to make myself busy with breakfast. I go to the fridge and grab the eggs, cheese, bacon, biscuits, a couple of bell peppers, and then I grab the potatoes off of the counter and set everything on the island so I can begin chopping stuff up. "Coffee is almost ready." I mumble.

"Okay, thanks. You need any help?" Spencer offers.

"No, I'm good." I reply.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"I said I'm good, didn't I?" I reply curtly, without looking up.

"I…umm…okay. Sorry." She says, sighing sadly.

I instantly feel bad and decide to sneak a peek at her. She's sitting at the counter, staring down at her hands. I can see her eye is practically swollen shut and decide to go over to her and check it out.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Spencer. Here, turn around so I can see how your eye looks." I say, as I stand beside her.

She turns slightly and looks up at me with possibly the saddest eyes ever. I almost grab her and take her into my arms. "I can barely see out of it. But, it doesn't hurt too much. You did a pretty good job taking care of it last night." She says in a small voice.

I sigh and grab her face, fighting down the tingles that touching her gives me. I know my pulse has quickened and I hope she can't feel it. I touch her eyebrow gently and say, "Well, it's pretty swollen. But that is pretty much expected." I notice that she closed her eyes when I touched her eyebrow. She's yet to open them, and in this moment I take in how thin she is. I notice all of the misery that life has handed to her. I want to kiss her. I want to make her feel better. I want…her.

"Yeah, I know." She whispers.

After clearing my throat to fight my urge to kiss her, I get back to the island and cut the veggies up. "I think the coffee is done now. Breakfast will be done in about 15 minutes, if you can, could you go get Kyla and let her know I'm making breakfast?" I ask, to ease the tension.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, I can definitely do that. Be back soon." She replies, getting off of the stool and heading upstairs.

Fuck. What is wrong with me? That's twice not that I've almost kissed her. I can't keep doing this. We need to have our talk. I pre-heat the oven for the biscuits and bacon. Then, I throw the potatoes, onions, and bell peppers into a pan on the stove and let that cook while I whip up some eggs so that I can make scrambled eggs. I hear Kyla and Spencer coming and grab two cups so that they can have some coffee while they wait for breakfast.

Spencer's POV:

I make my way upstairs and knock on Kyla's door, "Ky? Can I come in?" I ask, gently knocking.

"Of course, Spence." She calls out.

"Ash is making breakfast and made me come get you." I say.

"Whoa, come again? Ash is making breakfast? Is the world ending or something?" She asks as we make our way downstairs. I notice Ashley pulling two cups out of the cupboard and filling them with coffee. My mind wanders to earlier when she snapped at me, and I know that we need to have our talk. I know I'm not the only one feeling all the sparks and getting all the tingles. I sigh to myself and sit at the counter.

"Morning, sis. So, what's the occasion? You NEVER make breakfast." Asks Kyla.

"Morning, here, take your coffee. There's no occasion. I was hungry and figured why the hell not." She replied. "Do you still take yours double-double, Spence?" she asks me.

"Oh, uh. Y-yeah, I do." I stutter. Damn, I wish I could quit stuttering and stammering around her. I'm making an ass out of myself. As she sets my coffee down in front of me, I chance looking in her eyes. She smiles and says, "Breakfast will be done in 2 minutes."

"It smells absolutely delicious, Ashley." I say, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, it really does, sis. Did you make Potatoes O'Brien? Oh, my God! I freaking love you!" Kyla exclaims, happily.

"Thanks, guys. Yes, Ky. I did." She replies as she grabs the biscuits and bacon from the oven. "Okay, so I made biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs with cheese, Potatoes O'Brien, and bacon. Who wants what?" She asks.

"Oh, I'll take a bit of everything, please." I say.

"Me too, me too!" Kyla yells.

Twenty minutes later:

"Wow, that was such an amazing breakfast, Ashley. Probably the best one I've ever had." I tell her.

"It really was delicious, Ash. Great job, sis. Well, I've got to get going." Kyla adds as she gets to her feet and puts her dish in the sink, heading for the door.

"Okay, Ky. See you later." I say.

Ash says, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. See ya later, sis." Then she looks at me and grabs my plate, taking it to the sink.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." I tell her.

"I know." She says, and then she sighs and takes a couple of deep breaths. "So, I was…do you think…I was thinking…umm…may we could…h-have that talk we've been needing to uh…to have?" She asks, nervously while biting her lip. God, she's sexy when she does that. Well, she's always sexy. She takes my breath away. But, now? I'm scared shitless.

"Um, y-yeah. We…um…we c-can do that." I say, gathering my courage. "Should we…um…she would go in the living room? Get more comfortable?" I stammer out.

"Sure, c-can I grab you a…a drink before we head in th-there?" She asks, stuttering as well. Sure, I'll…just…I'll meet you in there." I say as I get off the stool and head into the living room. I sit on the couch and take a deep breath as I wait for Ashley. I hear her coming and take another deep breath. Fuck, I knew we couldn't avoid this forever.

She takes a seat next to me and hands me my soda. "Here you go." She says.

"Thanks." I say. Then a deafening silence takes over. After about 2 minutes, she takes a deep breath, sighs, and then asks me, "So…why?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry for the slight delay. I've been sick for the last few days. I appreciate the patience. Anyways, so, Creeper? Let's just say things are about to get kind of crazy in the next few chapters. Creeper gets pretty evil, more so than he/she already is. Enjoy!**

Ashley's POV:

"So…why?" I ask her, after about 2 minutes of deafening silence.

She gets a pained look on her face and sighs heavily. "I…don't even…I mean, I don't really…um…have an excuse. N-not one that would be…s-satisfactory, anyways. I had…all these emotions…running through me, and I just…freaked. I'd just…buried Clay…and I needed…I HAD to get out of here…I wanted to ask you…to um…to come with…but…I couldn't f-find you, Ashley. I…I looked for you for over an hour…and I couldn't find you." She says, shaking like a leaf.

"So, why didn't you freaking call me? In 3 years you didn't call me one god damned time, Spencer." I say, angrily.

She sighs and in a whisper says, "I thought that after leaving the way I did…that you would hang up on me…I probably picked up my phone a million and one times…w-with the intention of calling you…but I al-always got scared and hung up…I'm a pretty shitty best friend. I can't change anything. But, I can apologize. I can d-do things now…to make up for what I d-did."

"So many nights I laid there, crying in bed. And for what? Because you were a chicken shit? I…don't know if you CAN make up for it. But, look…there's some things I need to tell you. Things I should have told you years ago…things that probably would have stopped you from leaving…me." I say.

"I…I have something to tell you as well. But…please…you go first." She says, I can tell that she's on the verge of crying and just want to hold her…but this needs to be done.

I take a deep breath and finally begin to tell her how I feel about her, "I…um…I, fuck! I have…uh…been in…l-love. Fuck, I can't do this." I say, sighing. "Fuck it…just say it, Ash." I add as she looks at me expectantly. I look straight into her eyes and say, "I have been in love with you for so long…so long. I'm STILL in love with you, and I'll ALWAYS BE in love with you." I rush out, shaking like a leaf.

By now, her tears are rolling and it's taking everything in me not to make them stop. I don't want to be mad at her anymore. But, I'm still so angry. "Ash, I…oh, wow…I'm in love with you too. I always have been." She replies, meeting my eyes with hope since the first time she's been back.

"Oh, Spence." I say, taking her face in my hands and wiping her tears away. "Things are so fucked up right now. I'm still so mad at you. But a larger part of me just wants to grab you and kiss you. Hearing you say those words…" I say, sighing.

"So, yell and scream. Tell me that you hate me. If that's what you need to do to get passed what I did, then please, do it." She says with a sad smile.

"You don't get to tell me how to deal with this, Spencer." I say, getting angry.

"That's not what I…" She began saying before I cut her off. "Just shut up. Shut the fuck up, SPENCER. You know what? I do fucking hate you. I can't fucking believe you left me here like that…without saying one FUCKING word! Not one! Why? What did I do to deserve that? I thought I was your best friend. 3 fucking years! And then all the sudden you're back? Why now? Why here? Why? Just tell me fucking why?!" I yell, breaking down. I notice that she is crying heavily as well.

"I don't know, Ashley…if I could answer that I would. I ask myself the same fucking question every damned day!" she says, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know. Until then? STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME! Understood?" I practically scream, glaring at her. Her eyes go wide and all she can do is nod her head before she gets up off the couch and runs upstairs. I sigh and my heart feels very heavy. I think I was a little too mean. I hear her bedroom door slam and hang my head. This was supposed to make me feel better. It really freaking didn't.

Spencer's POV:

Holy fuck, that was brutal. I run upstairs and slam the door on accident. I am crying so hard that I can't catch my breath, so I decide to sit on the bed and take some deep breaths. That's when I remember that I had been charging my phone since last night. I pick it up and it reads 15 new messages. 10 of them are from the creeper, 3 are from my mom, and 2 are from Glenn. I decide to read Glenn's first.

 _Glenn:_

 _Hey, baby sister. So, I heard you're back in La La Land. Call me, we need to get together._

 _Glenn:_

 _Spencer? Come on, get back to me._

 _Me:_

 _Hey, brother. Yes, I'm back. Okay. Text me with a time and place._

Then I read my Mom's.

 _Mom:_

 _Spencer?_

 _Mom:_

 _Spencer? Answer me, young lady._

 _Mom:_

 _Okay, seriously? Spencer? Answer me._

 _Me:_

 _Hey, Mama. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I've just been trying to get settled in before school starts. Everything is okay out here. I love you._

I decide to read the texts from the creeper.

 _Unknown:_

 _Blondie?_

 _Unknown:_

 _Where are ya, Blondie? I know you haven't left the house._

 _Unknown:_

 _You ignoring me?_

 _Unknown:_

 _You'll regret it if you are. Believe that._

 _Unknown:_

 _Oh, Spencer. You are only making this worse on yourself._

 _Unknown:_

 _If I were you, I'd answer me, you little bitch._

 _Unknown:_

 _When I get my hands on you…_

 _Unknown:_

 _You think you're scared now? Just wait._

 _Unknown:_

 _Answer me! You fucking cunt!_

 _Unknown:_

 _Okay, keep playing. Hahahaha. Keep playing._

As I read them, I get more and more terrified. With shaking hands I answer.

 _Me:_

 _I'm here, okay? My phone was charging and I fell asleep downstairs._

 _Unknown:_

 _Ah, good girl._

 _Me:_

 _Yeah…please, tell me what you want from me? You're scaring the shit out of me._

 _Unknown:_

 _I told you already, you'll find out soon enough. I'm scaring you? That's part of the plan, honey._

I can't take any more of this. I throw on my athletic wear and make my way downstairs. I go into the kitchen and see Ashley there, doing the dishes. "'Scuse me, just…grabbing a water…see ya." I say, grabbing a bottle of water. I hear her say, "Yeah, I hope not…" then she sighs and begins saying, "Spencer…wai…" but I'm already gone, so I don't hear the rest. I go out the front door and decide to jog to the top of Runyon Canyon.

After about an hour, I'm almost to the top. I decide to sit for a second to catch my breath. I check my phone. I have 2 new messages. 1 from creeper and 1 from Kyla. I read hers first.

 _Kyla:_

 _Hey, where are you? Is everything okay? Ashley told me about 'the talk' and then told me that you ran upstairs, got dressed in running clothes, and have been gone ever since._

 _Me:_

 _I'm okay, I guess. It was pretty harsh. But, she's not the only reason I took a run. I had 10 very threatening messages from Creeper. So, I just…needed to run._

 _Kyla:_

 _Wait, you get 10 threatening messages and then go out alone? Spencer, that makes no sense. You're like a sitting duck!_

 _Me:_

 _It made sense at the time. I'll be home soon, okay?_

I check creeper's message.

 _Unknown:_

 _Out for a run, Blondie? Runyon Canyon may be heavy in traffic, but it won't stop me from what I've got planned._

 _Me:_

 _Why don't you just do whatever it is you're planning already?_

 _Unknown:_

 _Hahaha, okay. If you insist._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry I haven't posted. I keep having this issue with my wrist and it makes it very difficult to type. Plus, I've been sick on and off for about 10 days. I am starting to feel better now, though. Here is the continuation of the cliffhanger. Thanks for the patience. I appreciate it.**

Spencer's POV:

I wake up what feels like hours later, and notice that my clothes have been ripped off of me and that I am bleeding. My whole body aches, and I am finding it very difficult to breathe. Fuck, I think I have a broken rib. I reach for my clothes and grab my phone and dial 911.

911:

911, where is your emergency?

Me:

R-r-runyon C-canyon. I've just been attacked and I believe I've been raped…please…help me.

911:

We'll have someone there right away, ma'am. I've dispatched them to your location.

Me:

O-okay, th-thank you.

I hang up and then my phone starts ringing. "Hell-o?" I answer in a whisper.

"Spencer! Where the fuck are you? You said you'd be home soon, that was an hour and a half ago!" Kyla yells in my ear.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have gone out by myself…I'm so sorry." I whisper, beginning to cry.

"Spencer?! What's wrong? What happened?" Kyla yells.

"I'm…sorry…" I manage before passing out again.

Ashley's POV:

I hear Kyla yelling on the phone and decide to see what's going on. "Spencer?! Spence! Answer me! What happened? Why are you sorry?!" I hear her yell into the phone.

"What is going on?" I ask Kyla, who looks as white as a ghost and is shaking harder than I have ever seen.

"It's Spencer…I think something happened to her…she can barely talk and keeps saying how sorry she is. I think she passed out though. She's not answering anymore." She exclaims. "Hello? Who is this? An emt? Oh, my God! Which hospital? Okay, thank you so much." She hangs up the phone and bolts for the door, "Are you freaking coming, Ashley? We've got to go, NOW!" She shrieks.

"Yes, but please tell me what's going on?" I ask, as we pull out of the driveway.

"She was attacked, Ash…and…they…they uh…think she was…r-raped." Kyla finally gets out. My blood runs cold and all I can think about is how this all my fault.

"Raped?" I barely whisper. "Please tell me you're kidding." I add, my heart beating rapidly.

"Does it look like I'm kidding, Ash?" She responds.

"Oh, my God. This is all my fault. I yelled at her and made her so upset that she left." I said.

We pull into the hospital and make our way to the front desk. Kyla says, "We're here for Spencer Carlin, the emt told us to meet here."

"She's being checked on right now, and then I'm sure we'll get her into a room and you guys can see her." The lady at the front desk responds. "In the meantime, why don't you guys call everyone that needs to be called and we'll call you when you can see her." She adds.

"Okay, thanks a bunch." I breathe out.

"Ky, we've got to call her parents and Glenn and Chelsea." I say as we a take seat in the waiting room.

"That's probably a good idea." Kyla says.

"Okay, you call Glenn and Chels, I'll call Paula and Arthur." I say, taking out my phone and dialing Mr. and Mrs. C's number. Arthur answers after two rings, "Hello? Ashley? Is that you?" He asks. "Yeah, Mr. C…it's me…I've got something to tell you. It's pretty serious, so you may want to get Paula." I tell him. "Oh, okay. I'll get her…PAULA! ASHLEY IS ON THE PHONE AND HAS SOMETHING SERIOUS TO TELL US!" He yells. "I'll put it on speaker. Okay, she's here, so what's up?" he asks, apprehensively. "Well, um..Spencer was…she went for a run earlier…and she…she got attacked. We're at the hospital with her right now. She's still being seen, so we haven't seen her yet. They uh…they think she may have been…raped." I say the last part in a whisper. All I hear is silence on the line, "Mr. C? Did you hear me?" I ask. "Um…yeah. I heard you, Ash…we'll be on the next flight out." He responds. "Oh, I don't think you have to do that. She's in pretty good hands. We've been taking good care of her. She's been staying at our house because she'd been getting creepy texts." I tell them. "Creepy texts? Why didn't she tell me that? She said everything was fine." Paula finally speaks up. "Yeah, she's been getting them for a few days now. I'm pretty sure that's who attacked her. Anyways, I'll call you back when we know for sure. Love you guys." I say. "Okay, thank you so much, Ash. We love you too. Very much." Says Paula. "Okay, talk to you soon, Ciao." I say, hanging up.

"Well, got that under control. Any luck with Glenn and Chels?" I ask, turning to Kyla.

"Yeah, they're on the way here. He is so upset. I've never heard him like that. Not even with…" She tells me.

"Well, I can understand. That's his baby sister." I say. "I can't help feeling like this is my fault, Ky. She was so upset when she left, and it was because of me." I say, hanging my head.

"It wasn't only you; she had gotten 10 more threatening messages when she checked her phone in her room. So, don't blame yourself, Ash. This person, whoever they are, was obviously hell-bent on hurting her. It was going to happen no matter what." She tells me, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"She was raped, Kyla…raped. Who would even want to do that to her?" I say, beginning to let the tears I've held in fall.

"If only we knew, sis. I can't believe this happened. I just don't get why she'd go out alone after receiving messages like that. It makes no sense to me." She says, sighing.

"Because of me…that's why." I respond, as a sob escapes me.

Spencer's POV:

I don't know how long they worked on me, but I'm now finally settled in a room. Thank freaking God. I cannot believe that this happened. What did I do to deserve being raped? As I think to myself, Ashley and Kyla walk in and are taken aback by my appearance. "Oh…hey guys. I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?" I say, looking at Kyla. Ashley has her head down and looks extremely guilty.

"Honestly? You look like hell." Says Kyla. "So, how are you holding up? Is there anything we can do for you?" She adds, looking concerned.

"I'm…about as good as can be expected. It hurts to breathe. Actually, everything hurts. They said I got pretty lucky. I have 3 broken ribs, a concussion, scrapes and bruises everywhere, plus he stabbed me. And they confirmed…what I already knew…he fucking raped me." I say, breaking down.

Kyla comes rushing over and grabs me in a hug, "Shit! I'm so sorry, Spencer. Just know that we're not going anywhere. Anything you need and we will be right there. We called your parents, and Glenn and Chelsea. Is there anyone else we can call for you?" She says, holding me close.

"Oh, thank you! No…that's it…woo…this pain killer is strong…h-hey, Ashley?" I say, willing her to look at me.

Her head pops up at the sound of her name, "Yeah, Spence?" She asks, nervously.

"Please do not blame yourself. I know you, and I can tell that you feel guilty. Nobody MADE me leave the house alone after getting messages like that. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have never taken off like that. I'm so sorry, guys." I say, breaking down all over again. Ashley's eyes have dropped again and I can tell it'll take some more convincing to get her to stop blaming herself.

"Shh, it's not your fault, Spencer. Just relax, okay? Why don't you get some sleep? Your eyes are beginning to droop." Kyla says, as she soothes me. I can feel my eyes getting heavy.

"That sounds like a good idea…will…umm…can one of you stay with me, please?" I ask, shyly.

"Of course! Ash? Stay with Spencer for the night. I would, but I can't. I have an ultra-important meeting first thing in the morning." Kyla says. Ashley looks petrified, but agrees. "O…okay. I can do that."

"Excellent, glad that's settled. Well, goodnight, Spencer. I love you." Kyla says, hugging me and kissing the top of my head. "Goodnight, Ash. Love you, sis" She adds to Ashley as she heads towards the door.

"Night, Ky. Love you, too." I say, as she walks out the door. I turn to Ashley and say, "You can ask for a pillow and blanket at the desk, Ash. I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'll put the remote on the bed table for you. Thanks for…thanks for staying with me. It means a lot to me." I say, as I drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, my lovelies. Sorry for the delay..again. After the antibiotics got out of my system I ended up with a freaking cold, which I still have now. But I figured since I'm just sitting here, I could at least post the next chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for the love and the patience. Here ya go.**

 **P.S. The Creep is revealed in this chapter.**

Ashley's POV:

I sat here watching her sleep for about forty-five minutes, feeling so much guilt looking at her bruised and beaten body. I sigh and decide to watch some television. Her breathing is very ragged. I swear, if I find out who did this, they're dead. She could have fucking died, and one of the last things I said to her was that I hate her. I don't hate her. I don't think I could if I tried. I'm in love with her; I have been for years now! I hear her groan in pain and notice that she's beginning to stir.

"Ow…fuck…" Spencer says, as she wakes up.

I rush over to her and ask, "Are you okay, Spence?"

She looks at me with a pained expression, shakes her head no while reaching for something. "No, but I will be." Then, I notice the pain pump and watch her click the button. "Ah, that's better." She says in a whisper. She looks up at me and attempts to smile, but it pulls at her face and she grimaces in pain. "Hey…despite what happened earlier…I'm…I'm really glad you're here." She says, her breathing labored and her eyes drooping again.

"It's my pleasure, Spence. Anything for you, you know that. You just get some rest, okay? I'll be right here." I whisper, as I move a piece of hair out of her face.

"Mmm hmm." Is all she can say. After she falls back asleep, I bend down and place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Spence." I say, barely audible.

I make my way back to my makeshift bed, and decide to call it a night. Today has been one of the most draining days I've had in a long time.

At about 4:30 A.M., I wake to the sounds of someone crying. I peek over and see that it's Spencer who is crying. My heart aches for her, but I don't want to interrupt her time to deal with what happened to her. I can hear her talking to herself as well.

"What in the fuck was I thinking? Even if I was upset, who goes running ALONE after texts like that?" She whispers. She still hasn't noticed I'm awake, and I plan on keeping it that way.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up in pain again at about 4:25 and as I sit there waiting for the meds to course through my body, I start remembering everything that happened. And I do mean EVERYTHING. I remember waking up to Aiden on top of me, him thrusting inside of me while holding a knife to my throat. Aiden? It was fucking Aiden? I think, as I begin crying uncontrollably. I don't want to wake her up though. "What in the fuck was I thinking? Even if I was upset, who goes running ALONE after texts like that?" I ask myself, in a whisper. Every part of my body hurts. I just can't believe this happened. I reach for my pain pump and press it and a few minutes later, I drift off to sleep once more.

I don't wake again until 8:00 A.M. and as I stretch, I notice that my brother Glenn is here with Chelsea, his wife.

"Glenn! Chelsea! Oh, my God! You're here! Ouch…dammit I shouldn't yell with broken ribs." I scream with excitement, my broken ribs reminding me that they are indeed broken.

"Sis! You're awake!" Glenn says, as he comes rushing over to me and gives me a big brotherly hug. " I want to know who did this to you." He demands.

I sigh and look down and tell him, "Glenn, I don't want to talk about that right now. I'll tell you later, in private."

"So, you do know who it was then?" Asks Chelsea.

"Y-yeah, I do." I tell her. "Hey, where's Ash?" I add, noting that she's not in the room.

"Oh, she went to go get all of us something to eat. I think she's getting Chipotle." Glenn tells me.

"Oh, okay. I can tell you two then. I didn't want to say anything in front of her…it…umm…it was…it." Is all I can get out before breaking down.

Chelsea comes rushing over and says, "Oh, Spence. It's okay. You don't have to say anything. We'll be here when you're ready, okay?"

"I know, I want to tell you, though. I am just having trouble believing that this person could actually do what they did." I say, trembling. "It was…Ai…fuck! It was…Ai…den." His name coming out in a barely audible whisper.

"What did you say, Spence? I could barely understand you." Glenn responds.

"It…was…AIDEN!" I manage to yell out, needing my pain pump immediately.

Glenn and Chelsea both turn ghost-white and Glenn is shaking so hard with anger and sadness that he can barely stand. "I'll fucking kill that fucking son of a bitch. I'll fucking kill him!" He seethes. Just then, Ashley comes walking in, "Who are you gonna kill, Glenn? Holy crap, why are you guys as white as ghosts? What happened?" She asks, bewildered.

"That motherfucker, that's who.." Glenn responds, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Spence?" She asks me.

"Ash?" I reply, looking at her.

"What happened? What's going on?" She asks, again.

"I…told them." I respond.

"Told them what?" She asks, her brows furrowing.

"What do you think?" I say, starting to get nervous.

She sighs, "Chels? Glenn? Can I have a couple minutes with her, please?" She pleads.

"Sure, we'll take our food and head to the caf. See you in a while." Chelsea says, rummaging through the bag for their food and dragging a very resistant Glenn along with her.

"Okay…now, please? Tell me. Who did this to you?" She comes and sits on the edge of the bed and takes my hand in hers. The touch makes the butterflies in my stomach shift around.

I sigh and hang my head before saying in a small voice, "You're not going to like what I'm about to say." She lifts my chin with her hand so that our eyes meet and then she cups the side of my face, I involuntarily close my eyes, "Tell me…" She whispers, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

I begin crying and whisper ever so softly, "It was Aiden." She jerks back and looks as though I've slapped her across the face. "No..n-no. Y-you're lying!" She yells, jumping off the bed and staring at me incredulously.

"I wish I were…you know what? Fuck you, Ashley Davies. I just tell you who raped me, and you fucking call me a liar?! Well, FUCK YOU!...fuck you! F-fuck…you.." I scream, bursting into tears and finding it very hard to breath. "Get…out…I…don-don't want…you…here…anymore." I add, breathlessly.

"Sp…" She begins, I cut her off, "No!...j-just…go..Now!." She gives me one last look, filled with sorrow, guilt, longing, and just about every other emotion you can think of, and walks out.

I lay back and let the sobs take over until I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N:** I realize I have been absent for some time and I really apologize for that. A lot of stuff has gone down in the last few months, and that had a lot to do with my absence. I know I don't have to explain myself, but I feel as if I should. In late December, my best friend's mother was diagnosed with metastatic (meaning it spread from somewhere else), malignant brain cancer. Sadly, she passed in March and I obviously had to go be with her. So I spent a month there with her, and then since then I have been in a pretty bad funk because of it. Other things have happened too, but that is the main cause for my absence. Anyways, here is Chapter 10. I have 14 Chapters so far, but I don't have an intention of ending it there. I just am having a writer's block because of everything. I will work on it, I promise. Thanks for understanding.

Disclaimer: I do not own the SoN characters or the characters from Lost and Delirious (Paulie, Tori, and Mary).

 **Ashley's POV:**

 **What in the hell is wrong with me? Why would I do that? I think to myself as I run down the hallway, sobbing. I don't even know where I'm running to, I'm just running.**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Ash. Where you going? Why are you crying? Is Spencer okay?" Asks Glenn, as I nearly bowl him and Chelsea over in my blind haste.**

" **Oh, umm…yeah. She's…well, she's not worse physically…b-but I may…have…upset her. I'm leaving…I have to…I'm not…welcome…n-not anymore.." I say, sobbing into Glenn's chest.**

" **What do you mean you're not welcome? Spence kick you out? Did you guys fight?" Asks Chelsea.**

" **You could…uh…you could s-say that." I sigh, more tears coming. "L-look..I pulled an Ashley…I h-have royally fucked everything up…I…just…I've gotta go…I'm sorry." I exclaim, before running away and leaving Glenn and Chelsea looking completely bewildered. I make it to the entrance and realize that I am stuck here because we took Kyla's car, and Kyla is at work. I go back inside and wait in the waiting room for Kyla to get here. In the meantime, I decide to text Paulie.**

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Hey, Paulie…**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **Hey, Ash. What's up? You okay?**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **No, not really. Something horrible has happened.**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **What's wrong?**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Spencer…she was…raped, Paulie**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **Say what? Raped!? Well who the hell would rape her?**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Aiden..she told me it was Aiden..and do you know what I did?**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **Aiden? Wow! What did you do?**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Like the IDIOT I am, I called her a liar.**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **Oh, wow! Ash!**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Trust me, I know. I went to say sorry, but…It was too late. She told me to leave. So, now here I am waiting in the dang waiting room hoping Kyla shows up soon.**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **She told you to leave? That's not good.**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **No, it's not, and we were having a pretty intimate moment before the word vomit came out of my mouth.**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **Well, I hope things turn out okay. Sorry about everything that's happened.**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Yeah, me too. Thanks for talking to me.**_

 _ **Paulie:**_

 _ **Anytime. I'm always here.**_

 **I set my phone aside and wonder why I would have done that. What would make me call her a liar? Especially when it comes to something so serious? What would make Aiden do this? Why would he rape anyone? Let alone Spencer? We've all been friends for so long. I just don't understand it. I swear, if I see him, he's a dead man. I look up and notice Kyla walking through the doors.**

" **Ky! Over here." I yell out.**

" **Crap! You scared the hell out of me, Ash! Why are you way out here?" She yelps.**

" **I…messed up. Big time. Like, HUGE." I say.**

" **Oh, no. Ashley, what did you do?" She asks after sighing heavily** _ **.**_

" **I…uh…may or may not have…called her a..a umm..liar?!" I tell her.**

 **Her eyes widen and I can tell she wants to slap me, instead she says, "Wow, Ash. Real classy. I cannot believe you. Why would you do that? What is the matter with you?" She is absolutely seething with anger.**

" **Because, I'm a horrible excuse for a human being. She tells me who raped her, and I call her a liar. I don't know what's wrong with me, Ky. I can't explain why I would even say that. Anyways, she's banished me, so I kind of need a ride home." I muster.**

" **Wow…well, can't say that I blame her. Anyways, you're just gonna have to wait 'tili get done visiting her. She explains, shaking her head at me in shame.**

" **That's…fine. I'll..b-be here." I say, beginning to break down.**

" **Fine. Be back soon." She says, stalking off in the direction of Spencer's room.**

 **I hang my head and cry as shame, guilt, embarrassment, and self-hate wash over me. Why do I screw everything up? I hope she'll forgive me. I don't think I can live without her.**

 **Spencer's POV:**

 **I wake up like 2 minutes later to Glenn and Chelsea running in here, "What in the hell happened in here? We collided with Ash in the hallway. She was crying and running blindly. What did she say to you?" Asks Chelsea.**

 **I scoff and roll my eyes, "Good. She had the audacity to call me a freaking liar. I tell her who rapes me…and she straight up called me a liar. So, I kicked her ass out." I explained in a huff. "Told her that she's not welcome here anymore…" I add, my adrenaline from being angry had been taking my mind off the pain for a few seconds.**

" **Seriously? She called you a liar!? I'm gonna beat her ass!" Glenn exclaims.**

" **Glenn, she's a girl. So, no, you're not." Chelsea chimes in.**

" **Well..then you can." He says with a shrug.**

" **You know that's not gonna happen." She says to him, shaking her head.**

" **Glenn…that won't..be necessary…I d-don't want her hurt…I'm just…not happy…with…her…right..n-now." I tell him breathlessly. My adrenaline has ran out and the broken ribs are baring their ugly heads.**

" **Okay…okay. Take it easy, sis. I won't hurt her, I promise." He says, grabbing my hand in support. Just then, Kyla walks in looking very worried.**

" **Spence…Ashley told me what happened. I am so sorry. I can't believe her. I am so pissed at her right now." She exclaims.**

" **You're…not the..only one..don't apologize…for…her, Ky. It's not..your..fault." I tell her.**

" **Well, I'm still sorry." She says, as she bends down and gives me a hug.**

" **Thanks." I smile at her.**

" **Anytime, Spence..anytime." She says, sighing. "Would you mind too much if I asked who did it?" She asks, nervously.**

" **N-no. Not at..all. It..was..Ai..den." I tell her, out of breath.**

" **Wow…" Is all she can say, her eyes widening in shock.**

" **Tell me..about it." I sigh. I press my pain pump and try and calm my breathing. It hurts so badly.**

" **Hey, sis? You are looking pretty sleepy and we have to stop at the store, So, I think we're gonna hit the road." Says Glenn.**

" **Okay, goodnight guys…I love you.." I say, hugging them as they bend down to hug me.**

" **Goodnight. We love you, too." They say in unison as they leave.**

" **Well, Ash is in the waiting room…so I should probably get her home. I can come back if you'd like. I know you don't want to be alone." Kyla offers.**

" **Yes…please? I'd…like that." I say.**

" **Okay. I'll be back ASAP. Can I pick up anything for you? Maybe a change of clothes for when they let you out? You know, since your other ones were ripped off of you." She asks me.**

" **Oh, yes…good…thinking...thank you, Ky." I tell her.**

" **Not a problem. You get some sleep and I'll be back soon." She kisses my head and bounds out of the door.**

 **I sigh and let sleep take over me. I hope tomorrow is a better day.**


End file.
